1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive product for sealing paper articles such as envelopes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of conventional adhesive products where an adhesive layer is provided on a base are used in many applications in office work. Such adhesive products are roughly categorized into two types. One is adhesive products that work in such a manner that a base is pasted to paper articles as a support in a state where the base and an adhesive layer have been stuck together in advance. As concrete examples of such products, adhesive tapes and stickers can be cited. The other is adhesive products which are formed in such a manner that abase is provided so as to be removable from an adhesive layer, and thus, two objects to be stuck together can be stuck together via the adhesive layer. As concrete examples of such products, pressure sensitive transferring type adhesive tapes (hereinafter referred to as pressure sensitive transferring tapes) which are commercially available as so-called “tape glue” can be cited. Such pressure sensitive transferring tapes are generally mounted in a transferring instrument in a state of being wound into a roll, and are handled in such a manner that the glue can be appropriately transferred for only a desired length.
For both of the above described adhesive products, it is the glue cutting performance at the time of handling that is considered to be the most important factor, together with adhesiveness. As an effective technique for improving this glue cutting performance, a technique for intermittently applying an adhesive layer to a base, so-called pattern application, is widely used, particularly for pressure sensitive transferring tapes. In addition, the fact that air escapes from gaps between the adhesive when an adhesive layer is transferred, and thus, air that is trapped between the adhesive layer and the object to be pasted can be effectively prevented from causing bubbles and wrinkles, and thereby causing poor appearance, can be cited as an additional advantage of pattern application.
However, the fact that the ratio of the area of the adhesive to the area where it is applied and the amount of application are small, thereby deteriorating a sealing property, in comparison with those when an adhesive is applied to the entire surface of a base can be cited as a disadvantage of such pattern application.
Therefore, a method for improving the glue cutting performance while an adhesive is applied to the entire surface of a base has been developed. A configuration where an adhesive layer that has been applied to the entire surface of a base is embossed, and thereby, glue can be easily cut in portions having a small thickness in the adhesive layer can be cited as an example (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-271041 (see, for example, Tables 1 and 2)).
Meanwhile, the performance required for an adhesive product greatly differs depending on the application of the adhesive product. Many adhesive products which satisfy the performance requirements of an adhesive being removable without damaging an object to be pasted and without remaining on the object to be pasted have been developed so far (see, for example, “Kokuyo 2005, Office Supplies Edition,” Kokuyo Co., Ltd. December 2004, p. 674).